Affections - Take II
by ibetterfindyourheart
Summary: Hermione has fallen for Draco's twin, Dakota. Take two.
1. Chapter 1

Affections

Note (for those old fans, and for anyone else who cares):

I promised myself that I would finish this story. To be honest, I had no idea where I was going with it but well now I'm back. High school is about to end, so hopefully I'll be able to finish what I started. Sorry for updating three years later, oops! I read my story and I tried really hard not to cringe but I couldn't stop myself. So, I will be rewriting it, again! I hope everyone likes it, and please leave positive comments. If you think I could improve in anyway, please leave me a message.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately. This is just something I thought about after seeing something on television. Every single character belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. (Except for Dakota, obviously!)

Chapter One

Hermione happily hopped into her car, with a smile so bright that it could light up all of New York City. It was a warm, summer day. Summer was Hermione's favorite season, even more now that she had received two months off. Hermione was travelling to London, with her boyfriend Dakota. Hermione thought she was very blessed to have an amazing boyfriend like Dakota. They both worked at Wishes & Whispers, the biggest magazine company in the Wizarding World. Hermione and Dakota were also both editors. They had met two years back during training day for the magazine. Hermione was writing notes in her little notepad. Dakota couldn't keep his eyes off her. That was the day she became his girlfriend, and today she was going to meet his family. Hermione was so happy. Any girl would be happy, if the guy of her dreams wanted to introduce her to his family. Hermione sighed. Dakota was her dream guy. He had soft blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a smile she couldn't get enough of. Dakota was the perfect man.

Hermione pulled into her driveway. She lived in Midtown, Manhattan, with Dakota obviously. They had bought the house together just a year ago. Both of them had designed each and every room together. It was their dream home. Dakota was waiting for Hermione by the front door. Hermione honked her horn at him and smiled. Dakota had their luggage ready in front of the fireplace.

"Are we leaving soon, sweetheart?" Hermione asked Dakota, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Dakota nodded. He turned around and kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait till you meet my family, baby."

Draco was floating in the air, in his green silk pajamas. The blonde beauty was playing with some gadget called an iPhone. He fiddled with the gadget some more. After a couple more minutes, Draco threw the gadget on the ground. Narcissa rushed into the room. She took one look at her son floating in the middle of the room and flicked out her wand.

"Draco Malfroy, how many times have I told you? Get ready right now young man or I will snap your wand in half." Narcissa muttered a spell and Draco fell onto the couch. Draco flipped over.

"Mother, please, what if I want to wear my pajamas all day?" Draco gave his mother a smirk.

Narcissa put a hand on her hip and stared at her son. Draco stared back for a while before winking. Narcissa smiled and laughed.

"Draco, I'm in a good mood, if I wasn't I would have turned you into stone. Now stay still." Narcissa ordered.

Before Draco could question his mother's order she had her wand up again and flicked it. In a flash Draco was dressed in a fresh, grey tux with a stunning sea blue tie. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes at his mother. Narcissa smiled at the outcome.

"Now be a good boy, and get your father please honey. Your brother and his girlfriend are about to arrive. Join me in the family room."

"Girlfriend?" Draco asked. Narcissa had already exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dakota picked up Hermione and threw her over his shoulder. Hermione giggled and held on tight.

"Let's get you dressed, princess."

Dakota laid Hermione on top of their bed and walked over to her closet. He opened it wide, and searched through her dresses. Hermione rolled over on her side and watched her boyfriend pick out her clothes. He looked so adorable as he carefully examined each dress and scratched his head.

"Baby, do you need help?" Hermione asked.

Dakota shook his head, turning back to give her a quick smile. Hermione sighed and leaned back in bed. Today was the day. It was actually going to happen. Hermione Granger was going to meet her boyfriend's family. Hermione thought about it for a second and rolled onto her side again.

"Baby, isn't it going to be weird for you, meeting your parents for the first time?" She asked him.

Dakota paused for a second, then went back to searching. He was like that, and that's what Hermione liked about him. Dakota never gave a quick response. He thought it through, or if he didn't know how to reply he would go on without saying a word. Hermione got up and started unbuttoning her shirt, expecting him not to answer. Dakota turned around and offered to help.

"Princess, I know it's going to be a little difficult but that's why I asked you to join. You always make everything better. " Dakota kissed Hermione's nose.

"Also cutie, I found the perfect dress for you."

Dakota picked out a soft green, mini-dress from Hermione's closet.

"You look so beautiful in green," Dakota whispered to Hermione, and kissed her cheek.

Hermione smiled as she slid on the dress. As she finished putting up her hair and helping Dakota dress, the grandfather clock in their hallway rang loudly.

"Honey, it's five! We're going to be late!"

Draco stood in front of his fireplace with a sour look on his face. He didn't want to meet his brother. The good for nothing moron, that his parents left 19 years ago. But no, his mother just had to go looking for him. Draco sighed loudly. He had promised himself he would try to be a little bit nicer. Draco grabbed a bottle of wine just as his parents walked into the room.

" Gather around lovelies, they're just about to come." Narcissa chimed.

Floo powder is so last century, thought Dakota. Materializing is way more fun. The fireplace started to glow. Narcissa stepped back. Two seconds later, two long figures stepped out of the fireplace and onto the carpet.

"Oh my baby!" Narcissa hugged Dakota tightly at first sight.

" Draco?"

"Granger."

Sorry for the short chapters but it's much more easier to update this way. I'm going to try to make them longer and add a bit of detail later on. Please leave comments! They're great motivation.


End file.
